warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Baro Ki'Teer/@comment-27982173-20160318212816/@comment-27465847-20160327192148
Your first post contained accusations DE did mess up while they were actually DDOSed. They're still getting attacked occasionally and that's a fact. You also stated people do not deserve stuff no matter if they weren't playing at the time of the items' introduction. You obviously care about the market, yet you still missed out on commenting on the part where I stated your ambivalent stance on you selling those things is completely alright but Baro selling them is a rip-off, a slap in the face for event players, DE being lazy and so on. "At that point, calling them immature babies, pointing out their obvious whining." You should check before writing such nonsense, you began with the name calling in your very first post. You should stop twisting the facts and your very own words. You can continue justifying your delusional customer unfriendly stance all you want but those facts aren't going away only because you want them to. Plus there are a lot of ifs in said paragraph, guess what, it was no typical Baro visit. Another fact you're denying since your first response is that different people from different locations or countries will have varied problems due to the way how routing works. It's only logical for them to care about their customers and you can stop bringing up how incapable other people are since they didn't delay Baro by one bit after all. It shouldn't bother you now in any way unless you're really that butthurt about a bit of inflation in a virtual market in which case you should get good at trading. Unlike you, I seem to read the stuff that's been written, so I don't need an explanation of your posts. You were the one in the first place claiming one only deserves event items if one was there. That's what the word privilege means. Players who started after certain events happened couldn't have been active. So why would you make a point about being "active", it's irrelevant and redundant. That aside, on one hand you say events are easy, on the other hand you say re-implementing them shouldn't be. Most of the time, it's ducat grind vs easy events, so what do you actually want to prove here. DE cleary thinks differently on the early-access aspect, otherwise they wouldn't have been re-releasing like that in a very consistent manner. Me stating those facts doesn't mean I like the way they handle things, just in case you need that written-out. Toxin dual stat mods are easy to obtain but you need more than one element anyway. I won't argue that simply letting Vor drop them is bad design but you still have a fair amount of grind to do if you want to do status builds from scratch. As for your continued remarks about people being "DE worshippers", you should stop really. It makes you look silly at best since it holds no grounds whatsoever. Baro is merely a tool to sink prime parts and therefore platinum, so they can control the market. The majority of players aren't the ones already having everything but the new ones and for them he brings a lot of new stuff all the time now since people complained real hard. And since their focus clearly isn't long-term players, they also have to bring old stuff back more often the more items he ever offered. It's as simple as that. If you have no use for the things that are actually new to everybody, then that's on you and not on them.